


Ties of Blood and Water

by scifiaddict86



Series: Duet [2]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Firefly
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-30
Updated: 2010-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-10 20:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifiaddict86/pseuds/scifiaddict86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A crisis with Inara takes the Crew to Shinon where they encounter some surprises from their pasts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ties of Blood and Water

Disclaimer:not mine don't sue

Inara noticed a blinking light on her monitor in the shuttle. She apparently had a letter from the guild. She opened it warily; the Guild never contacted a Companion directly without a reason. When she read the first line, she swore. It was exactly what she had been dreading. She was being called before the council for a variety of supposed offenses. Her recent exploits had apparently angered someone. She was to present herself at the Shinon house as soon as possible. Inara was almost shaking with anger. She had done the right thing. She had done a great thing, but the guild was punishing her for it. She took a moment to compose herself and then drafted a reply, figuring that if the guild thought she was going to play their game, they had another thing coming. She had taken on a horde of Reavers, and the council could stick it up their collective asses. She was going to fight this thing with everything she had.


End file.
